Oni Dark Link's Weapon List
I was board and wanted something to do so i decided to give satats and effects to a couple of weapons. I might actuly make a game with these if im even bourder someday. One Handed Swords Name:Wooden Sword :Power:10 ::Effect:Deals half damage to Ice enemies Name:Fighter's Sword :Power:30 ::Effect: Increass the power of Fighters Shield by 5 Name:Hero's Sword :Power:20 ::Effect:Deals 10 extra damage to humans Name:Smith's Sword :Power:20 ::Effect: Deals 10 extra damage to monsters Name:Recruit's Sword :Power:20 ::Effect:Deals 30 extra damage to bosses Name:Master Sword :Power:50 ::Effect:Deals 30 extra damage to dark monsters Name:Tempered Sword :Power:60 ::Effect:Deals 20 extra damage to dark monsters and deals 30 extra when life is at max Name:Gold Sword :Power:70 ::Effect:Deals 30 extra damage to dark monsters and deals 30 extra when life is at max Name:Light Sword :Power:50 ::Effect:Instant kill to Twili type monsters Name:Kokiri Sword :Power:20 ::Effect:Deals 30 extra damage to deku monsters Name:Gilded Sword :Power:50 ::Effect:Becomes the Kokiri Sword after three battles Name:Razor Sword :Power:50 ::Effect:instant kill to non boss, chu chu and buzzlob enemies Name:Ordon Sword :Power:40 ::Effect:Deals 30 less to Ordon Goats Name:Noble Sword :Power:40 ::Effect:Deals an extra 20 when life is at max Name:Oshus' Sword :Power:20 ::Effect:deals no damage to Phantom type enemies Name:Phantom Sword :Power:40 ::Effect:Instant death to Phantom Guardians Name:Four Sword :Power:50 ::Effect:deals and extra 1 for every force gem in inventory Name:Lokomo Sword :Power:40 ::Effect:Deals an extra 30 damage aganest Phantom type monsters Name:White Sword :Power:40 ::Effect:Deals an extra 10 when magic is full Name:Magical Sword :Power:60 ::Effect:Deals an extra 20 when life is full and deals an extra 20 when magic is full Shields Name:Wooden Shield :Power:5 ::Effect:Can not defend aganest fire based attacks Name:Small Shield :Power:5 ::Effect:Can not defend aganest arrows Name:Deku Shield :Power:10 ::Effect:Can not defend aganest fire based attacks Name:Fighter's Shield :Power:10 ::Effect:Increass the power of Fighters Shield by 10 Name:Hero's Shield :Power:15 ::Effect:Deals ten damage to an enemy attacking with fist Name:Hylian Shield :Power:20 ::Effect:Ups the power of the Master Sword by 5 Name:Iron Shield :Power:20 ::Effect:Gains an extra 10 when defending aganest fire attacks Name:Magical Shield :Power:30 ::Effect:Can defend aganest electricity Name:Mirror Shield :Power:25 ::Effect:Deals 20 dmage to enemy when defending aganest magic attacks Name:Islamic Shield :Power:25 ::Effect:completely reflects thrid magic attacks it defends Name:Stone Tower Mirror :Power:25 ::Effect:Negates the power of light based attacks Name:Ordon Shield :Power:15 ::Effect:Can not defend aganest fire based attacks Name:Ancient Shield :Power:15 ::Effect:Can not be eaten by like likes Name:Shield of Antiquity :Power:15 ::Effect:Can not be disarmed Two Handed Weapons Name:Giant's Knife :Power:100 ::Effect:Becomes the broken Knife after three battles Name:Broken Knife :Power:10 ::Effect:deals 10 less to armored enemies Name:Biggoron's Sword :Power:100 ::Effect:Deals 40 more when life at lowest amount Name:Deku Stick :Power:50 ::Effect:Breaks after one battle Name:Megaton Hammer :Power:60 ::Effect:deals 10 when misses enemy Name:Skull Hammer :Power:50 ::Effect:Ignores Shield defense Name:Phantom Ganon's Sword :Power:70 ::Effect:Deals an extra 30 to light enemies Name:Dark Knut Sword :Power:50 ::Effect:Can be discarded at any time to deal 30 damage to enemy Name:Execution Sword :Power:100 ::Effect:Deals an extra 20 damage to light or dark type enemies Name:Great Fairy's Sword :Power:90 ::Effect:restores life by 30 with every sucessful hit Name:Double Helix :Power:130 ::Effect:deala an extra 70 when magic is full Bows and slingshots Name:Small Bow :Power:15 ::Effect:Increases the power of wood arrows by 5 Name:Bulbin Bow :Power:15 ::Effect:Increases the power of fire arrows by 5 Name:Castle Bow :Power:15 ::Effect:Increases the power of steel arrows by 5 Name:THIEF Bow :Power:20 ::Effect:Ignores the defense of 20 or lower shields Name:Hero's Bow :Power:25 ::Effect:Ignores the defense of 20 or lower shields Name:Hawk Eye Bow :Power:25 ::Effect:Can not be blocked Name:Fairy's Bow :Power:20 ::Effect:Deals an extra 15 damage aganest Poes Name:Bow of Light :Power:30 ::Effect:Increase the power of light arrows by 30 Name:Slingshot :Power:10 ::Effect:Cannot damage shield weilding foes Name:Fairy's Sling Shot :Power:15 ::Effect:Deals an extra 10 damage to spider type monsters Name:Hyper Sling Shot :Power:15 ::Effect:Spend 30 MP to shoot an extra three shots this turn Arrows and Seeds Name:Wood Arrows :Power:5 ::Effect: Name:Steel Arrows :Power:10 ::Effect:Cannot dmage armored enemies Name:Fire Arrows :Power:15 ::Effect:Deals fire based damage Name:Ice Arrows :Power:20 ::Effect:Deals ice based damage Name:Silver Arrows :Power:25 ::Effect:Deals an extra 15 to dark type monsters Name:Light Arrows :Power:30 ::Effect:Deals an extra 10 to dark type monsters Name:Deku Seeds :Power:5 ::Effect:Deals 10 less damage to wood monsters Name:Ember Seeds :Power:10 ::Effect:Deals fire based damage Bracelets, Gloves, Guantlets and Hooks Name:Unarmed :Power:1 ::Effect:Deals 0 damage to armored enemies Name:Goron Bracelt :Power:5 ::Effect:Deals and extra 15 damage to deku type monsters Name:Power Bracelet :Power:7 ::Effect:Deals an extra 10 damage to ock and goron type monsters Name:Power Glove :Power:10 ::Effect:Deals an extra 5 damage to ock and goron type monsters Name:Handy Glove :Power:10 ::Effect:Increases the power of any sword by 10 Name:Blue Bracelet :Power:5 ::Effect:Reduces the damage of all attacks by 5 Name:Magnetic Glove S :Power:10 ::Effect:Increases the power of Magnetic Glove N by 5 Name:Magnetic Glove N :Power:10 ::Effect:Increases the power of Magnetic Glove S by 5 Name:Ricky's Glove :Power:15 ::Effect:Can damage flying enemies Name:Titan's Mitt :Power:15 ::Effect:Deals an extra 15 to damage armos Name:Mole Mitts :Power:15 ::Effect:Can damage a digging monster Name:Silver Guantlet :Power:20 ::Effect:Deals an extra 10 damage to Wolfos Name:Golden Guantlet :Power:30 ::Effect:Deals an extra 10 damage to Iron Knuckles Name:Claw Shot :Power:20 ::Effect:Can damage flying enemies Name:Hook Shot :Power:35 ::Effect:Can damage flying enemies, Cannot be equiped with another glove or sword Name:Long Shot :Power:40 ::Effect:Can damage flying enemies, Cannot be equiped with another glove or sword Name:Switch Hook :Power:5 ::Effect:Switch places with a target